The Celebrity Games
by goofyduxs777
Summary: The Hunger Games have returned for the final Quarter Quell. Each Panem district now was a symbolization of a franchise. Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Twilight, Vampire Diaries etc. Alliances. Enemies. Friends. Romances. One Survivor. Who will be crowned Victor of the final Quarter Quell: the Celebrity Games...
1. The Reaping

_**The Celebrity Games**_

A/N Hi everyone, I have never written a crossover before and I know I haven't finished my other stories yet, I am working on it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of these TV Shows/Books/Movies.

Summary: Each Panem district now was a symbolization of a franchise. Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Twilight, Vampire Diaries etc. Alliances. Friends. Romances. One Survivor. Who will be crowned Victor of the final Quarter Quell: the Celebrity Games...

_Chapter1- The Reaping_

**District 1- Vampire Diaries**

It was the day of the reaping and District One was excited to send their tributes-vampires, werewolves; fast, cunning and killing machines. There was no way they couldn't win. Everyone was at the grave near Wickery Bridge. Carol Lockwood was at the centre of the stage with every eye staring her down.

'Today we are celebrating the 100th anniversary of the Hunger Games the 4th quarter quell and we are ex- excited to announce the tributes.' She then told Sherriff Forbes to pick a name out of the girls category. Names going back and forth- Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Rebekah... Sheriff Forbes dropped the piece immediately after choosing one it was her daughter, Caroline Forbes.

Caroline in all confidence walked to the stage with Elena weeping behind her and she swore she heard Stefan whelp up a bit. As she finally reached the stage the boy tribute had been chosen. Tyler Lockwood. She almost broke down as he reached for her hand and embraced her, would she have to kill her own boyfriend.

**District 2-Twilight**

The Town was barely full, most of the residences had no hope for the tributes unless it was any kind of Volturi, however the likelihood of that was slim. The residents all dispersed the moment Bella and Edward were chosen... Let the oh so epic love live on. This happened while Bella curled up in the fetal position and started crying...again.

**District 3- Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

The crowd surrounded the Sunnydale high school. Willow was by herself and the rest of the Scooby gang were scattered around the area. The reaping began and she had a feeling someone close to her would become a tribute. This resulted in her avoiding the rest of the gang.

Buffy Summers a loud booming voice had called. She didn't recognize it, but she did recognize the fear, etched on Buffy's face and the shock that soon took over the crowd when Angel was chosen as the male.

**District 4- Young Dracula**

The people of district 4 were pretty happy that the chosen one Vladimir Dracula and his sister Ingrid was to represent them in the games.

**District 5- NCIS**

Gibbs was at the front, trying not to show any emotions and failing. Tony and Ziva had been chosen and the peacekeepers had come to carry them away, leaving a distraught Abby behind. The headquarters would never be the same again without Tony cracking his insanely funny 'jokes' and Ziva's crazy competitive attitude, not to mention that alluring accent.

No one would even know if they were finally going to get together.

**District 6- Jeopardy**

The alien finding, red eye contracted group stood in front of Simon and Chrissie, they were chosen as tributes for the games. The group was going on about losing more friends just like Sarah and David had once disappeared. Only this time the power of the group couldn't help them.  
**  
****District 7- Narnia**

Aslan roared to keep the noise from rising over necessary, the creatures of Narnia, protested that the son of Adam and daughter of Eve were to be taken to a deathly game. Aslan had tried to explain that he had no choice in the matter. It was time to call for the two younger siblings of the Pensive family to finally return to the land of Narnia.

**District 8- Glee**

The singing group, finally had settled the boring high school drama. However that didn't mean they were safe from the reaping, of the games. How they lasted this long as a district is a mystery to most. (A/N I loved the first season, but around half way through season 2 it was just bad.)

Sue Sylvester stood proud in her blue tracksuit, with Becky on her side. She was going on about how they should use canons to drive the tributes to slaughter and how if they thought the Games were hard they should really have tried water boarding. That's Hard! Until Mr Schue finally stopped her ongoing rant. Not so long after, Rachel the no-longer star of glee club had been chosen along with the badass Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. Sue was finally going to ship off some of those meddlesome kids on her list she made 4 years ago.

**District 9- Secret Circle**

District 9 was a lot like 13 had once been; utterly useless. Their show was cancelled even after much of Panems encouragement for the show to continue. However after a few days the requests had stopped and the show was never to return. However this did not stop Diana and Adam from being chosen as tributes.

**District 10- Merlin**

District 10 was confident, in a battle of wit and might they were the strongest. They were agile from sword fighting and not afraid to hunt. They've all killed at least one human before. They also had magic on their side. With Merlin and even evil Morgana no other sorcerer had ever been close to their power.

After Uther had called everyone to the centre of Camelot he searched for his children. His son in the middle of boys section and his daughter in the girls. The kingdom had prayed, he just hoped neither would be chosen, however the stars were against him. Morgana had been chosen as girl tribute and he had heard his own traitorous mouth call Arthur's name. However the serving boy, had volunteered in his place and his worry almost disappeared. "District 10 welcome your tributes Merlin and Morgana"

**District 11- Harry Potter**

The Harry Potter universe almost had an uprising when they found out that the 'Hunger Games' returned for the final quarter quell. Dumbledore tried reason. Tom Riddle tried threats. And Harry tried to show they were too important to lose anyone; they are, after all, the biggest franchise of all time.

Dumbledore sighed as he stood in front of thousands of people. He was back at Hogwarts, up in front of a phoenix like stand. "Welcome back, today we are regrettably celebrating the return of the hunger games. May the sorting begin." The names had been placed in the same goblet used for the triwazard tournament. After the crowd had waited impatiently the first slip found its way into Dumbledore's hand.

He looked confused, and then his gaze over the audience grew dark. The girls began to tense. Until Molly Weasley in total distress said "Do get on with it, darling." She then snatched the slip out of his hands, her mouth widened in shock as a tear slipped from her plump face.

"Hermione Granger p-please make your way to the stage."

The whispers began all at once from different sides of the Great Hall. The brightest witch of her age, Gryffindor princess, Saviour of the Wizarding World, the golden girl... Chosen for a mere tournament to the death.

In all her stride and in an emotionless state, she strode up to where her two elders stood. She turned to face the audience, and was overwhelmed at what she saw. People of all ages looked distraught at the mere of thought of her entering the games. She took a glance at her friends Ginny was screaming 'No, No Mione' over again, Harry was leaning against a wall trying to restrain himself. Luna smiled up at her half reassuringly and Blaise was restraining Ginny with silent tears down his face. She chanced a look at Ron, his face was hard but before she could resemble any emotion, the goblet had spurted out the male tributes name.

Dumbledore took the slip, "Draco Malfoy." The tributes face was a mix of disbelief and anger, he was about to demand a repick, but his crazy aunt pushed him forward.

As he walked over to the stage he looked at Hermione. He was surprised to see she wasn't crying, she was indifferent like him. He didn't dare look out into the crowd but he could faintly hear his mother crying and a few jeers, that told him he was finally getting what he deserved.

"Students, there once was a time for darkness, pain and misery. That was a time when the sane changed and the insane became free. Abide by morals, pride and love. Love is what is important just something to think about, now, Pip. Pip. Congratulate your tributes Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

**District 12- Hunger Games**

The whole Town Centre was flooded with people. The return of the hunger games had caused the district to go into panic. The games had once pleased some, gave nightmares to others and those who lived through the guilt of becoming a Victor. Effie Trinket once again spoke out to the audience.

"Welcome to the annu- return of the Hunger Games that caused many in this area a sense of reliability, pride and worth" Effie raised her hands to show applause, and the crowd half heartedly joined her. "It has been made clear to us that those who participated closely in the rebellion will be chosen for this final quarter quell."

Effie slipped her hand into the box laying to her right. The girls category. Effie's eyebrows creased immediately after glancing at the name on the paper. She could not believe this girls luck. "Katniss Everdeen" The crowd looked at the girl as she made her way to the stage, third time lucky be damned.

Effie pat Katniss's back reassuringly, and reached to her left. She almost laughed out loud, how ironic that these two are finally chosen, this time without a volunteer. "Peeta Mellark."

Katniss had shrunk behind Effie, she had been avoiding Peeta for the good part of 3 months and now, now she was stuck with him, in a constant blood thirsty arena.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour"

Welcome back bloody Hunger Games.

A/N Do you like your tributes? Who would you like to see survive and who do you want to see gone first?  
Criticism will be lovely and also a few ideas, wouldn't hurt.  
Review... Till next time


	2. The Goodbye- Girls

**Thank you for the review. I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update, but school is getting hectic. I'm also excited to find where this story is going and I'm taking the suggestions your giving me. I've decided not to do every single district every chapter. So you have to petition for your favourites. Basically you are the sponsors!**

_Chapter 2: The Goodbyes-Girls__  
_  
**District 1- Caroline**

I stared, at the white wall. Not a mark, or a scratch. I tried but I couldn't stop thinking. I could be dead in the next week, friends and family mourning and all that was left was memories. The Celebrity Games. All it means is Death. I've died before, but I came back as a vampire. I'm a vampire. How come I'm still worried, I've killed humans before, they are my innocent victims. I stopped thinking and frantically searched the wall. If it was my imagination I would never know, but there was a red stain, right in the far corner. But before I could inspect it further, the door was pushed open. There stood my two best friends.

I couldn't move... was this the last time I would see them. Elena tentatively stepped towards me and before I knew it I was engulfed by two pairs of warm arms. Water trickled down my face in heavy sobs. As we chorused like the birds in the early morning.

"Care, you are strong enough to do this. You've saved people, us included and we just need you here with us." Bonnie stated looking away. Elena nodded and added, "I can't lose someone else Caroline" She then wiped away the tears that evaded my face, she then whispered in my ear, "I choose Stefan." They hugged me once again, before they were dragged out. I was left with Elena's last words 'just in case.' Just in case, I died.

The door swung open this time, revealing two brothers, one with his arms wide open and the other with a scowl on his face. Even in the face of tragedy she couldn't help but laugh at the typical Damon-ness. She walked into Stefan's arms. Who held her tightly and reassuringly. "Okay Vampire Barbie, this is the time to shine. Put those twisted social skills to the test. I can't save you this time, so find the strongest and make meat with them" He said and reluctantly pulled her into a hug. "I expect you to be coming back" Damon said pulling out of the embrace, and out of the door.

"He means well" Stefan said breaking me out of my trance. I nodded, staring blankly at the wall again. "Look, even when you were human, you were strong and fierce. You are Caroline Forbes. If you can survive Mystic Falls, you can survive this poor excuse for entertainment. Your my best friend. You're a rock to everyone Caroline. Without you Mystic Falls could never be the same." He kissed the top of my head before walking smoothly out of the door.

That was my last visitor. Or so I thought. The door creaked open and there stood the bane of my existence. Klaus Mikaelson. He didn't move forward. He didn't embrace me. He stood there and sighed, "I've told you before love, there's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty. And you could have had all of it." He looked at me his eyes pierced mine. "I wanted you to have it, even without me, love." He sighed again and before I knew it he was right in front of me. "Caroline, this wasn't supposed to happen. You had a great life in front of you, and I wanted to make sure you lived it." My eyes closed as he kissed the edge of my lips and slipped something into my hand.

Before I knew it, he was gone. I looked down into my hand, and quickly unfolded the parchment. It was the most beautiful painting. It was everyone from Mystic Falls Bonnie, Elena, Tyler even Rebekah. And in the corner in almost unreadable font it said, 'I will always remember, Love Klaus.

**District 4- Ingrid**

So what I'm stuck in this stinking games, this is something I've prepared for. I'm the daughter of Dracula and the (unfortunate) sister of Vlad, the chosen one. I want my revenge, revenge for all of his chosen business. Dad who just visited me told me he did care about me and would have been proud of me as heir if I was a boy. I felt elation and acceptance, but then he told me that I should help 'Vladdy' win. I don't care who wins but I hope it's a girl, will serve my brother and father right. Actually, no I hope it's me. So I plan for my revenge.

**District 6- Chrissie****  
**  
"Oh marvellous, how on earth am I supposed to win now." Chrissie huffed after Lucy told her of the vampires of the other districts.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation, on how they expect you to participate" Shona reasoned. "Just prepare your food provisions right at the start, avoid any others, including Simon."

"I hope your better at the food provisions then last time" Leon chuckled

"Oh ha ha Leon, this is serious situation and all you can do is laugh" Chrissie sputtered walking back and forth as Leon put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Look, Chrissie, this is no time to be gettin angry. I think ya need to find an alliance, even with Simon." Harry stated

"No, I don't think Simon would help, remember what he was like at the start, and not to mention his traitorous acts." Shona reasoned again.

"But Shona, Harry's right, you can't win the Games alone, you have to find someone strong and join them" Lucy nauseatingly said stopping Chrissie from her walk.

"Oh calm down would ya, you've spent weeks surviving in fauna and flora," David frustrated and Sarah added "Not to mention running from Aliens and Stanich."

"Yea but we didn't do it, we just saw it on tape..."

**District 8- Rachel******

Rachel was in tears after being visited by her friends. How was she supposed to become a Broadway legend. It was her dreams, her ambitions, her life. It was her life and she wouldn't be able to live it. She had a sweet taste of it but she craved more. All her memories would be of the Glee Club and Slushies. Finn, even in the time of sadness, had demanded I choose between him and Brody. I had chosen Brody, simply for the fact, that he never made me choose and put me in impossible situations. Finn had left kicking the chair, without even a goodbye or a do well. Sam came in with Brody, which was odd they'd never met. Sam told her that Finn didn't deserve her, told her to break a leg and she was the best prom date. Brody lingered a bit, he wished me luck and told me to believe in myself. He kissed me goodbye and hoped to see me soon.

Santana and Britney came next, they had gotten back together. Britney told her that her cat said that she could win it, he was psychic. Santana regretted not teaching her to bring out the inner berry and she demanded me to try some then. Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine had come in saying that they refuse to lose their best friend they cried and hugged.

Quinn however left her with the words she will remember through the games 'Your strong, Rachel, if I was you, I could never make it through High school. You've always believed in yourself, don't ever lose that quality."

**District 11- Hermione**

The Weasley clan minus Ron, Bill and Charlie had already visited and Hermione was already sobbing. She had a life in front of her and they had only just won the war. She then felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Ginny, she started memorizing her face and then she continued to Blaise standing next to her. "Stop that," Blaise said demandingly.

"Blaise its alright," Ginny scolded

"No, Hermione, I know your memorizing us, so that when you go into the games and d-pass on. You'll remember us."

"Mione, you are the brightest witch of our age and anyway like you could forget a face like mine." Ginny said turning her attention away from her boyfriend. Hermione smiled and meekly whispered "I'm sorry." They hugged and cried for the next few minutes they had together before Ginny left, not being able to restrain herself from sobbing like a mad woman. Blaise lingered behind.

"I could never thankyou enough that you got me and Gin together. I could never be more sorry for all that I've done. Just know that I'm trying to help you, Draco's changed. I know none of you accept him. But between life and death he could be your best shot."

"Her-Hermione," A voice said from behind the door. Harry. "I know, you can hear me. No. Don't. Say. Anything. Don't move. We, we will always, always share a special bond. Brother, sister. Best Fri- . You stayed with me through thick and thin. I don't know what we could have done to deserve someone as beautiful, inside and out. I love you. You're the only fam- I don't know what I'll do without you." Harry lingered for a second before knocking on the door once and walked away. Hermione sunk to her knees, but before long she had two other visitors.

"Mia, I saw Harry storm out. No one wants to lose you. I said to myself that I'd never admit this but I just wanted to thank you for everything. I never deserved your forgiveness. You know none of us can handle more- of that" Pansy said hugging her friend, kissing both cheeks before stalking of to find Harry.

"Luna"

"Hermione, you should stop over thinking things."

"I can't handle this all the crying, the pity" Hermione said spitting the last couple of word out

"No of course you don't. But for every action there has to be a reason why it happens. The goblet never gives us random names."

"But-"

"I believe that everyone who is at least human has some worth of forgiveness. Dumbledore's speech could do more good than bad." Luna finished her odd words of wisdom before holding Hermione's gaze for a few seconds and disappearing from a confused Hermione's sight. Forgiveness. Surely she wasn't talking about me...

**District 12- Hunger Games**

Katniss was really wondering why weren't the odds in her favour. The Hunger games. Twice. The Rebellion. The loss of district 12. Her father dying. Killing. Friends lost. Peeta and her fallout as friends. Gale almost killing her sister. And so on and so on. She knew that saying 'yes' to one more Hunger Games would bring some serious repercussions and yes it did. She had already had three visitors Gale, her mother and Prim. With the same encouragement from the first games. Gale also reminded me that 'I've done this before and survived a rebellion so I should be able to do it again.'

Apparently though I had two more visitors. The door creaked open and there stood Finnick Odair. "This is not a time for pleasantries, you need alliances. I don't care District 2, 10 or 163. You can not be as hostile as you were last time." Finnick held up his hand when Katniss opened her mouth to retort back. "No, Katniss, we are victors. Victors. You've done this. You know your perfectly capable and I will be watching your every move."

"I know Finnick, but how, I don't have the Peeta thing going for me now. Actually I don't have Peeta at all."

"You have me, Haymitch and your little sister Prim. Just find someone like us, or if not someone like you. You can have many friends Katniss, you just chose not to."

"But-"

"Okay, remember Rue. Which district was she from, maybe you can make some alliances with them."

"District 11?"

"Ahh, the Harry Potter District"

"The Harry botter, what?"

"Potter, it doesn't matter. We've faced hardship, probably more than any other district. You deserve to win." He rubbed my hair and stalked out of the room.

I sat back down into my chair, until someone knocked on the door. "I know, you have a tendency to break promises and I wanted you to promise you'd come back. But then I thought, 'hey' I'm turning over a new leaf and I don't want to admit but your strong. So I demand you do all in your power to come back home."

"I can only try Johanna."

"And try you will, if not for our district, then for your sister, Prim."

"Prim's more than capable of handling things without me."

"If not for Prim, then for me. Katniss, you helped through a time when I thought I could never recover. I learnt to trust someone after a long time. If I'm not enough, then do it for everyone who stood by you in the rebellion. I want to call you my friend. Girl on Fire. I believe and now all you have to do is believe yourself." Johanna said and slithered at the door before Katniss shouted "You are enough"

**Okay, sponsors (reviewers), how did you enjoy the story. I love criticism. If you have any questions like, why did Elena choose Stefan? Because she is still a human in my story. So if or when Caroline or Tyler return it will be Damn and Stefan fighting for Vampire Elena's love and the cure saga wouldn't have started and Klaus almost killing Caroline wouldn't have either. **

**Anyway, who do you want in for the male visits? Who are you rooting for? Who do you sponsor? **

**And may the odds be ever in your favour... **


	3. Rumpelstiltskin

**I decided to change it up and instead of you guys reading, the story from districts point of view (some of which you don't know), I'm concentrating on one, but if you guys want I can have a few extra chapters delving into other points of views or district points of view on how their tributes are doing, just ask! Anyway, I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner, I just have been so busy. Anyway**

_Hunger Games-_ Peeta isn't talking to Katniss, because after the rebellion, she didn't choose anyone. Gale decided to stick by her, whether for loyalty or love is unknown, whilst Peeta was deeply hurt. In order for there to be no 'choice' Prim and Finnick had to stay alive. And I didn't have the heart to kill them off.

_Hips- _No it's a BBC production and an Australian based television series. It goes for three seasons and it's about a group of Scottish teenagers who go down under to search for aliens. It's an amazing show.

**Enjoy! :)**

It was kind of nerve racking, that's an understatement. Hermione had never laid eyes on the magnificent, luxurious buildings and sculptures of the Capitol. Looking out of the Hogwarts Express she had never seen anything so... beautiful. There was no greenery, symbolizing the development of the town, but strangely eerie. And Hermione was grateful that for a slight second she had forgotten about her impending... Well you know. She sighed inwardly as she remembered exactly what her future had in store for her. She was attracted to danger and death. Putting her hands together she remembered today she will be meeting her fellow competitors for the first time.

It wasn't that she was socially, awkward. God no, she was best friends with Harry Potter. Hermione just couldn't bring herself to know anyone, she might never see again or worse kill herself. She misses everyone already. Back home. District 11 her home. The sweet smell of home and the feel of magic was what she was missing most. Knowing she shouldn't dwell on the past, but she was stuck on the normally full train. A young girl had come and gone. An avox. They usually came from district 12 were the revolution happened a few months before.

'Granger.' Someone said breaking her train of thoughts. Hermione looked up with a start, setting her eyes on the boy she hadn't seen for the longest time. And for that she was grateful. 'It's time to go.' He said simply before walking away with Hermione rushing up behind him.

Before either of them knew it, they were shoved of the train into the hands of someone named Michonne. She motioned for them to follow her. Both Hermione and Draco shared sceptical looks. They heard of these mentors. They had already won a hunger game. Not like she herself had seen one, too busy with the battle of Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco both had no idea what they would be up against.

Michonne shuffled down and pushed them into a dome like room. Draco wiped his robes in utter disgust. All of a sudden the lights shone brightly blinding the room's vision and a figure walked to the middle. 'Good morning dearies, today we welcome you and hope you enjoy our fine hospitality.' The girl from district 12 scoffed. Rumpelstiltskin glared at her before returning to his previous stance. 'Yes, anyway; you see, we have 12 districts each with one boy and one girl.' All the tributes looked around with grim faces. The district 4 girl, Ingrid was the only tribute scowling at everyone she reminded Katniss of Clove.

"We are so ever pleased to inform you all that no one will have the upper hand. We know many of you have magical abilities or are a supernatural creature; this will not help you in our arena. In fact in an hour's time you will be sedated and no longer have any such abilities. It will however be returned to you, if you are the sole survivor. I now wish you good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour, or in my favour. Hehehe." The crocodiled-face man soon left, and Hermione felt squeamish, under Draco's intense gaze as if unwilling to look anywhere else and the awkward silence building between the walls of the metal building.

The tributes sat silently across from one another, no one brave enough to make the first move. "Um. Hi, I'm Caroline. Caroline Forbes, district 1. I live in mystical falls and I'm a vampire." The relief of someone building up the courage to speak flowed through the tributes. Caroline soon nudged the boy next to her; Hermione would have giggled, had this been a different situation. "Oh. Tyler Lockwood, half vampire, half werewolf. Falls as well."

"He used to be a real Dick" Caroline said from beside him.

"She used to be an annoying brat "Tyler smirked. "But I love her. No one knew what happened, but soon like a bunch of teenagers would, they forgot about the impending games and everyone made an effort to get along.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and this is Bella. We are both Vampires and we sparkle in the sunlight due to being in district 2. We have a baby at home that has grown rapidly and I am very happy." Edward said whilst squeezing Bella's hand.

"District 3. Buffy summers. Vampire Slayer. However I sometimes just want to be the normal human girl."

"We are criminal investigators. I'm Ziva David", "I'm Anthony Dinozzo, but hey you can call me Tony", "We work at NCIS, I was lifted in Israel and began at Mossad when I was 9.", "You were raised in, not lifted" Tony said to Ziva, "I moved around a lot until I came to district 5. Single and ready to mingle." He said while looking at Ziva.

"Well I'm Chrissie and that is Simon. We were on a trip to Australia to find extra terrestrials and we found them. Only everything went horribly wrong so we went back to the place where it all began. District 6."

"Edward and Lucy from district 7 and if we ever told you our story, you would never believe us."

"Hi I am Rachel Barbara Berry. I am the star of district 8 and my high school glee club. Rachel was named after the Rachel from the TV show friends and I've always wanted to have a relationship like Rachel and Ross. Barbara is for Barbara Str...

"I'm Puck. District 8. Pool Cleaner. And ladies man." He said while winking at the girl sitting next to him.

"Hello, I'm Dianna Meade. I am a Witch and live in district 8. If this was a casual meeting, I'm sure we'd all be good friends." She said while looking at Puck sitting next to her. Whilst Adam, gritted his teeth.

"I was born a wizard unlike many others of district 10. I'm protector of King Arthur and a dragon lord." Merlin explained, smiling.

"Nathan Draconis Black. Wizard and my life is not for your amusement." Draco said, whilst nudging Hermione to do the same.

"Sarah Jane Park- Nott." Hermione said nervously, whilst Draco snorted in amusement. "Fought in the second wizarding war and won." Hermione retorted "However I am just a normal witch who strives to do her best."

"I have competed for my own district twice; I am part of the 12th sector in the 12th district. I caused the uprising, and I stand by it. I'm Katniss Everdeen."

'Well deary. I seemed to have dealt a deal I can no longer take back. However, maybe we can compromise to a situation, less complex. You see, you may have my son, but I have a great deal more I can gi...' Rumpelstiltskin started.

'I think you need to understand Stiltskin, the king can do as he likes. Everyone is mine to torment. This is not the last message, this is the final word.'

**Well who was that! Also if you like the other format better tell me, because I can easily change it back to all the points of view, I just thought it was bit confusing.**

**Review. YAY AND remember sponso**r


End file.
